


monster kisses

by angelicwerewolf



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Body Horror, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, OH yeah there’s a bit of implied nsfw near the end, for like. a brief sec and it’s not even graphic or gory dw!!, my brain doesn’t have that energy rn, this is honestly just gays having a gay ol banter, yeah idk what else to tag here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicwerewolf/pseuds/angelicwerewolf
Summary: Gus is The Imposter; Infected with whatever thing he’d been tinkering with months ago in the specimen labs; but he’s no longer trying to kill everyone onboard. Instead he’s just teasing Capricorn, the one crewmate he’s known for the longest time while he’s just trying to do his damn job.
Relationships: R3DD-8219 | Gus Wells (OC)/CAPRI9 | Capricorn (OC)
Kudos: 14





	monster kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I posted about these two already but to reiterate:
> 
> The both of them, Capricorn and Gus, are some type of weird space faun creature who have horns, tails, and hooves but look mostly human otherwise. The difference between Capricorn and Gus is that Capricorn has horns and a weird fish-like furry tail, meanwhile Gus lacks the horns and instead has a thin tail that’s yanky and “snapped” in places that make it look like a cable bent in places. The two have known each other before becoming astronauts together for a long time, and I guess this universe they just have. both space entities and humans working together in spaceships, so the ship they have is half space creatures and half humans.
> 
> Also: Capricorn wears a black suit and Gus wears a red suit.

Gus dragged himself across the short distance from the navigation walls to an occupied chair, groaning with great dramatic effort as he propped his helmeted head on the seat’s armrest. 

It prompted the one on the chair, Capricorn, to notice his presence had gotten up way closer than it was previously, and although he should’ve seen this from _the peripheral vision_ , in his defense: he was spacing out. It only startled him to jump in his chair a little bit, anyhow. He scans the other, tilting his head just a bit. “You look.. as gloom as you can look with a helmet.” The man said slowly, becoming aware of his own lack of helmet instead. “What’s up?”

“I’m _dreadfully_ bored. Don’t you get tired of that?”

“Of being bored?”

“No, no.” Gus motions to the tablet in Capricorn’s hands, where a little bean of an astronaut is running back and forth from files to files. At the bottom of the cute downloads animation, it read twenty-minutes of wait time. “ _This._ ”

“Oh. Well no.” Capricorn lowers the tablet down to his lap, watching it as he speaks. “It keeps me sane. Distracted, occupied. That whole jazz.”

When Capricorn said that, Gus shifted in his position and raised his head from the armrest. The other could just barely watch him from the corner of his eyes, looking as if he considered what to say next. So, Capricorn decided to spare him the accidental awkward air between the two and turned to look at him properly; chin propped on a hand which elbow’s propped on the previously occupied armrest. His tail swung behind him, never making noise.

“Hey. No need to worry, Gus,” It’s true that what he said was concerning, but to be honest he didn’t think it was something to worry about. “I don’t mean that as floating about in space and exploring vacant and dangerous planets, although that _is_ pretty stressful on its own, I just mean work keeps my mind off things.” Using his free hand, Capricorn gives a gentle poke to Gus’ helmet. “I’m as fine as fine can be.”

Gus, who’d been sitting in silence for that entire duration, just nodded and created a little not-quite-ordinary noise of a hum. “I know you’ve done it before, but do come to me when you’re feeling down,” Gus offers, sitting on his knees now to level with the tired-looking man. “I’m aware I’m technically a different Gus now, but you know I’d still help.”

Capricorn couldn’t fight the smile that betrayed his acknowledgment. It was a half-smile, but a smile with soft meaning behind it. He was understandably exhausted— Capricorn had been working since he woke at the early hours of space-morning. He’s one of the engineers, too, so he’d spent a good chunk of his time doing maintenance in the reactor and engines.

He also had to fix Gus’ helmet lense for the fifth time, but that’s neither here nor there. Regardless, Capricorn nodded. “Yeah. Maybe you are a nice imposter after all, dear Gus, aren’t you?”

Gus wouldn’t admit he blushed, but he also wouldn’t deny it, and even if Capricorn couldn’t see his face right now he smiled. “You’re quite persistent that I don’t kill anybody, so it’s only natural.”

“I promise coexisting with your fellow crewmates will be a piece of cake—“ Capricorn is cut short, interrupted by a tiny yet somehow loud beep coming from his tablet.

It read _Download Complete!_ when he looked over. _That wasn’t twenty minutes,_ he thinks _,_ quite disappointed he had to get up now and go do the quick upload to move on to the next task. “Alright, download’s done. I still have some more things to finish up doing through The Skeld, so you might want to go get yourself a snack or a nap.”

“Maybe.” Gus semi-admitted withs lazy shrug to his shoulders. “Meet me at the cafeteria after my nap?”

“Meet you after the nap.” Capricorn nodded, gathering up his tablet. “Gotcha.” Before he got the chance to stand up though, Gus delicately grabbed onto his arm to keep him there for a second longer. Capricorn stared at the gloved hand, confused, following the length of the arm with his eyes to face Gus.

“Something the matter?”

“Nope. Just wanted to ask: Wanna see a neat trick before you go?”

“Uh. Yeah? Sure. Go ahead.”

Gus smiled once more, this time a more mischievous smile Capricorn had the opportunity to see when the imposter flicked his helmet lenses over the top of the helmet itself. He squinted with suspicion, his brows pressed tightly together.

“What’re you—“

Capricorn was quickly interrupted when Gus’ face split wide open and from the orifice of the mouth sprouted a long, slimy-wet tongue. Gus happily and all giggly proceeded to lick one whole side of Capricorn’s face, curling to reach the other cheek, while that face morphed through confusion, fear, and a mixture of something unreadable.

“You _motherfucker—!_ ” Capricorn groaned loudly this time, swatting at the tongue to scare it away as one whole side of his face drips with slabber and his hair sticks in odd directions. Gus on the other hand roars with laughter, quickly pulling his tongue back in and shifting back to his _Good Ol’ Ordinary Gus_ appearance.

Capricorn slaps the lense from Gus’ helmet down, huffing and grumbling, with his free hand drying off his cheek. “What, are you trying to give me a heart attack? I thought you were gonna eat me. _God.”_

“It’s a— It’s a Monster Kiss!” It _was_ in his defense, but at the same time it was _not_ in his defense when he made that whole _monster kiss_ up some time ago. “Hey, I _did_ eat you yesterday—“

Capricorn slammed a heavy door on that before Gus could continue or his own brain could for him. “We are _not_ discussing our private matters like that in navigation or anywhere outside our bedroom. Now, if you’ll excuse me,” He tried to pretend he wasn’t blushing all the way to the heavens, but deep down he knew it was impossible to dispute it even to himself. The man got off his seat, tablet in both hands. “I gotta finish some tasks.”

He leaned to the other astronaut still sitting on the floor and placed a kiss atop his helmet. “Don’t bite anyone’s head off while I’m gone, okay?” His voice had considerably softened from the anxious, bubbling embarrassment from seconds ago to a softer, more collected tone and it always baffled even this new Gus how fast Capricorn could go from one state to the other in the blink of an eye. Gus hummed, nodding at Capricorn’s direction as he went.

“No promises!” Gus waved, giggling again when he hears a small while from Capricorn. “See ya later, Caprisun.”

Capricorn could just about hear a little heart emoticon at the end of that, and it made his face warmer.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the downloads task takes like. less than ten seconds to complete but listen, Hear Me Out,


End file.
